Shūfūn Akikaze
Shūfūn Akikaze (しゅう ふうん あきかぜ, shuu fuun akikaze; Jap Lit Translation, "Master of Fate, Autumn Breeze,") is the Executive Captain over the Zero Division, better known as the Royal Guard. He's regarded as the strongest, and most terrifying member of the organization, having rarely seen action due to his destructive wake he leaves behind within the aftermath of his "conflicts" with others. He's also the one who "tested" Furuidenshō to see if he really was "Head Captain material" despite it being unnecessary. The aftermath was the Cracked Valley becoming known as the Pit of Despair due to the large blast radius they both created in their colliding attacks and powers, levelling the entire cracked Valley all-together. Appearance: Shūfūn embodies a man who's seen countless wars, conflicts, and the worst of tyrannies. With various scar outlines marking his body, in a way that'd be reminiscent to the aged old Head Captain of the prior generation. With a tall gait of 6ft 8in, he presents an intimidating visage for any who sees him. With long, crisp black hair that flows wildly down his backside, occasionally brushing over his sharp facial features. With bright red eyes that compliment his black haired appearance along with a tanned complexion,? Shūfūn takes upon the embodiment of what a demon in human form would appear as. While he adorns the standard Haori for the Royal Guard, his usual attire is strikingly contrast to those who are former Gotei 13 members themselves. Having come from a line of Soul Reapers predating Yamamoto's Gotei 13,? Shūfūn wears a set of samurai armor around his torso and on his two opposing shoulders. With a pair of black bands around his forearms for extra protection and allowing maximum flexibility. His waist is tied with a flamboyant dark red sash, with a matching black hakama skirt, with a pair of dark red leggings underneath, with samurai sandles with slight upraised mounts on the soles. Personality: Shūfūn could be described as a man on the surface of being the cool, tactful, and withdrawn from pointless verbatums in which would be easily baited by others within his organization. He could even be said from first encounters as being both an entity of chivalry and valor, fighting in only what he believes is the absolute right and wrong of the world. For the greater good he'd fight and die for the Royal Family and the Spirit King. However, those who truly know him know most of his facade is a front to cover his true darkness.? Shūfūn is a man wrapped up in darkness and the glory of the ancient days. Back when war and blood was all that a warrior was to know, and that is what they are good for. Anyone who's ever felt his Killing Intent would feel as if they are being smothered by an overwhelming inferno, as if trying to snuff them out just by existing in the same proximity as? Shūfūn is. For those within the organization, none would stand in his way once he gets "worked up" for a conflict or battle, as he is unafraid of the consequences of backhanding or wounding a comrade keeping him from his prey. When an opponent truly excites him, Shūfūn exudes a Killing Intent stare combined with an excited feral smile. Often said to be at his most sadistict, malicious point,? Shūfūn won't stop fighting until he sees his enemy scream in agony and continue on stomping out his existence and his blood wash upon his skin. Only when he is truly satisfied that his prey has suffered sufficiently, he then begins to burn them alive in a slow, methodical manner. It is then that many have adopted his moniker, "The Red-Eyed Silver Phoenix," as his Zanpakutō's power to light up the air like a searing visage straight from the heavens while his red blazing eyes look onwards as his opponent dies. Synopis: Affiliations: History: Shūfūn's history is wrapped up in both mythos and fact. Having long since been seen by those who've known him in his former life before he became the Executive Captain of the Royal Guard, or during his time as a Captain of the Gotei 13, none truly remember his existence save for the late deceased Head Captain.? He was said to have been a warrior of both honor and prestige during his time as a Soul Reaper, having fought alongside many comrades during his time and fighting with a more "Clan-oriented" group that'd take initiative to protect a portion of the World of the Living as others would do. When the Gotei 13 was concieved, Shūfūn himself became one of the first Captains to aid the Head Captain Yamamoto. Having known many of the Captains as they went and gone, Shūfūn's personality began to shift during this time when the Gotei 13 was at its worst. During the Quincy Extermination, it was at this time that Shūfūn's powers and prowess in combat were recognized, allowing him to be invited into the Zero Division, the better known as the Royal Guard. Taking the opportunity as a higher calling, or destiny, Shūfūn ascends to the rank soon after as the Exectutive Captain of the Zero Division. His title as the "Silver Phoenix" brought both respect and fear among his compatriots, often hiding this persona unless battle is absolutely necessary. Embodying a man of diplomacy, tact, and composure, Shūfūn would only emerged his true side of being the, "Red-Eyed Silver Phoenix" when he absolutely loathed an entity or wanted blood. The last time he ever set foot in the Soul Society was three hundred years ago, regretfully knowing beforehand of his previous comrade and superior, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, felling to the blade and wrath of Ultharon the Archdemon. However, when he saw the man whom defeated him, Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen, his blood rised and his true persona took shape. After requesting the young man to test his abilities as a Soul Reaper and a man worthy to succeed Yamamoto, having known the man himself personally, the two set out to the Cracked Valley to settle their score. Withdrawing their blades and their temperment,? Shūfūn was impressed about the man whom stood before him, believing he found a true person to succeed the terror that Yamamoto once was. Leaving the Pit of Despair that once was the Cracked Valley, the two returned to their destinations, never to see each other again until another life threatening crisis. Shūfūn himself swore he would return to the Soul Society should it require his aid... Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):